Eyra the Seer
Eyra the Seer (also known as the Godmother) is a Child of Aton who lead the Angels during the War of Dawn. She is currently the de facto ruler of the Etruscan Republic. Description Cunning as a fox and slippery as a weasel; this can safely be said of the Godmother. Lacking as she does the powers of her siblings, she instead plots, spinning webs of intrigue. Patient as only an immortal can be, she enjoys laying down traps that will only be sprung centuries later. She is cautious: brashness annoys her. Most things annoy her, truth be told, and she prefers to be kept away from other, brooding by herself. Solitude fortifies the mind, she claims, but it has also aggravated her prickly nature, and she has gone slightly mad over the millennia, though this might simply be observers not comprehending actions that only bear fruit long after they're dead. Once a renown beauty, she has become a withered husk in the last thousand years, her hair bleached and unkempt, her flesh sagging. Where once she commanded respect and authority by her simple presence, now she relies on her reputation and position for reverence. The Godmother holds ostentatiousness in disdain. She wears the same simple garments as she did in the age of Dawn, a stark contrast with the ever more contrived fashion of the senatorial class, or it would be if they were ever found in the same room. Powers The godmother is certainly one of the weaker Children. She is in physical aspects as frail as a mortal, an old mortal in her current state even. Her strength lies in the mind: she has the gift of prophecy, hence her title of "Seer", and can see the future, in a muddled and inexact way. In older days, she was also known to weave magic and witchcraft, though these talents have waned greatly since then. But first and foremost, her gift was in granting mortals portions of her power. In this way, she would create heroes, and use them as pawns in her various plans. Original tribe The modern Etruscans are the direct descendents of the tribe that followed Eyra a thousand years ago. She lead them more directly than most Children, even in those days a kind of queen; Indeed, the Etruscans were a deeply superstitious people, and they believed that the Seer was the representative of the gods on the mortal world. This belief was warped into the later monotheistic worship of her, incidentally. They did not live in large cities at the time, living as small-scale landholders, their land dotted by the occasional hill fort. They were deeply involved in the Wars of the Children and the conflict between the Angels and the Demons, Eyra being foremost among the former. An adaptable culture, they often absorbed the tribes of imprisoned demons, in such a way that they were the largest tribe when the Angels had achieved victory. The Betrayal saw them turn on their east-while allies, massacring tribes or incorporating them into the Etruscan whole. Still, as the largest and most hated tribe in the world, they were a prime target for everyone else, and during the first century afterwards their territory shrunk rapidly as they were beset on all sides. However, still lead by the Seer, they slowly built back up their strength. They conquered and assimilated their way into world domination; in the process, much of the old tribal ways were lost as new tribes were incorporated, making the modern Etruscan seem quite different to their ancestor of antiquity. Anecdotes During the Dawn, and the never-ending clash between the Angels and the Demons, Eyra the Seer was chief among those Children who desired to protect and nurture humanity, arrayed against those that sought to enslave it. She did not often appear on battlefields, being barely more useful than the common foot soldier in such a physical confrontation. Instead, she acted as her faction's tactician, planning battles and keeping her siblings focused on the cause. It was she who, in her wisdom, saw the need to erect The Pit to house the malignant Children, so as to spare the world of their violence. Somewhere along the way, however, she decided that she could not trust her fellow Angels to leave humanity alone either, and in the Betrayal she tricked them into imprisonment as well. She kept herself at a distance from humanity for a hundred years, during the dark age that followed the Betrayal. Her tribe suffered greatly at the hands of vengeful enemies, and she eventually was moved by pity into retaking control of them. For a thousand years, she has ruled from the golden palace of Analos, as her republic has become the sole power of the world. Opinions Kinion the Fool: If there is one thing that Eyra cannot abide, it is unpredictability. And suffice it to say, she has had far too much experience with his brand of it for her own liking. She always tried to avoid working with him as much as possible, painful experience teaching her that much. There is method to his madness, she can see, a kind of purpose behind every incomprehensible trickery, but deciphering it is above even the Godmother's patience. Category:Characters Category:Children of Aton